


Something about maybes in Horseshoes and Hand Grenades

by AmbidextrousMechanic, QnA



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousMechanic/pseuds/AmbidextrousMechanic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QnA/pseuds/QnA
Summary: If you were being honest with yourself, you’d rather not had been put on this assignment at all, but it really wasn’t as if you had a choice. Your name is Dave Strider, and you are currently laying on your stomach, against the rough, too warm concrete of a building top. With shades pushed up in your hair, you have one eye closed while the other focuses on looking through the scope of your gun, a familiar face in the crosshairs.





	Something about maybes in Horseshoes and Hand Grenades

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So here I am writing another AU. What are the odds. I am in love with it though and i do hope to continue writing it. The strilondes- loves of my lifes as well as the harleyberts and the trolls all coming together in an AU together to take down the big boss Lord English?
> 
> It'll be good I promise.

If you were being honest with yourself, you’d rather not had been put on this assignment at all, but it really wasn’t as if you had a choice. 

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are currently laying on your stomach, against the rough, too warm concrete of a building top. With shades pushed up in your hair, you have one eye closed while the other focuses on looking through the scope of your gun, a familiar face in the crosshairs. You watch as your brother stands, shoulders stiff, and back pressed painfully straight against the corner of a brick wall. You couldn’t tell through the dumbass shades on his nose but your nearly positive he’s glaring. You positively hated being on over watch, almost as much as you hated being on the ground. 

You’re snapped out of your thoughts when you see his shoulders slump in annoyance, but they straighten quickly again, hand going to the hilt of the sheathed sword on his back as two unfamiliar voices fill the silence. The guards are starting to move towards Dirk, which means it’s time to do your job. You readjust, butt of the rifle against your shoulder, head tilted so you can scope out your actual target. Cross hairs, grace over two well dressed men, blissfully unaware of their immediate danger- that makes for easy work. With precision, you focus, inhale- your fingers on the trigger and on the exhale there’s two muffled shots and the men drop. 

As soon as they hit the ground, Dirk is there in your crosshairs again, unclipping the key ring from the the man’s belt, hands briefly searching the bodies for something more. When he’s standing again, he's looking in your direction again, shooting you a quick thumbs up, which you return rather unenthusiastically. Your eyes follow him as he makes his way to a now unguarded door and lets himself in. This gives you the chance you’ve been looking for to fucking relax. You drop your head from the scope and slip your shades back over your eyes. Dirk can handle himself on his own, and once he’s on his way out he’ll be Roxy’s problem.

TT: Took you long enough to take out those guards. Thought you were going to leave me standing against that wall all day.

TT: Now look. You’re not even doing your job right. Just trying to fry up there on the roof or someshit. I bet you’re not even looking through your scope. 

The notification pings on your watch and the text reads in your ear piece. You debate even answering it. He always has something to bitch about.

TG: speaking of doing jobs isn’t that what youre supposed to be doing right now 

TG: actually doing something instead of pestering me about not continuing to scope out the completely empty courtyard 

TG: tell dirk to fuck off and do his job 

TT: If I am being completely honest those messages were almost 80% procured by me alone. 

TT: So please, do refrain from giving him any of the credit. 

TT: Believe it or not he is actually fairly competent when working on his own. Especially when he doesn’t have any distracting notifications pinging through on his shades. Even then he is still able to accomplish the task at hand with little to no error. 

TT: I can calculate his personal margin of error if you would like. The likelihood of him actually fucking up if you would. 

TG: dude thats really not necessary 

TT: 12.23459%

TT: Relatively low. Certainly still a passing grade on the American based grading scale, if you go by grading as they would in a majority of the countries educational system. 

You roll your eyes, and lift your shades back up into your hair in order to peer through your scope again. Taking inventory of the court yard below you. Still two dead guys. No live ones. There’s another ping on your watch, that draws your eye, and ear as the text reads into his ear piece.

TT: The Felt aren’t that intelligent; but, do you not find it odd that it has been so easy to get in and out so quickly with such little hassle? 

TT: Roxy just informed me that the boys are out on the backside already.I understand it is the goal to move in and out without any detection. It just seems- oddly settled. 

TG: if dirks already done im not complaining 

TG: means we can get out of here quicker 

TG: do we have the official all clear from Rox 

You look back through the scope, and the next thing in your ear piece, rather than recordings, are the actual voices of your cousins. You make one last, thorough look over the courtyard.

TT: Roxy? Do you copy? 

TG: yup shore do 

TG: aaaaaand north and my east positions is clear for rendezvous

TG: is that a go for you guys or??

TT: West is clear for rendezvous.

TG: south and my east clear for rendezvous 

TG: do we have eyes on dirk

TG: eyes on da prize davey 

TG: think he’s talking to his lil hal pal though 

TG: that or he’s having a hell of a conversation with himself 

TG: ‘aight he’s lookin at me aaaand thumbs up time ta go

TG: ive got eyes on ‘em you guys pack up 

TG: dont have to tell me twice 

You shuffle up, roll the soreness from your shoulders and neck. Stretching your arms above your head until you hear the sound of your back  
cracking, which makes you sigh in sweet satisfaction. You bend for your gun, fold up the legs of your stand, flip on the safety and sling the weapon over your shoulder and head for the nearest fire escape. You learned a long time ago to appreciate the slower days. Two clean shots and a completed day’s work was certainly nothing to complain about. 

You weren’t complaining- until your feet hit the pavement at the bottom of the fire escape and Roxy was in your ear again.

TG: DStri is going back in 

TG: said I was enough cover 

TG: go ahead and rendezvous but keep your ears open in case we need some back up

You loved Dirk but you wished he knew when it was time to call it quits sometimes. The Felt weren’t new contenders in the game, and when playing their best they put up one hell of a fight. It made sense why Dirk would go back in for more. Not to mention, if Roxy was right about him arguing with Hal, the stupid program probably convinced him to take the chance- with statistics and some kind of obscurely correct reasoning. Fucking computers. 

The path you took to the rendezvous was a familiar one, zig-zagging through alleys and ways well hidden from view. It’s only a matter of minutes before you’re making your way out of an abandoned alley. You see Rose on the opposite side of the street, and quicken your pace in order to meet up with her. As you step out onto the street, the only thing you hear is Hal's electronic voice attempting to say something in your ear, but before his warning can reach you it’s already too late.

You feel the line against your ankles. Your weapon falls from your shoulder and skids across the street as you’re launched into the street. There’s heat and light and the loudest bang you’ve ever heard in your life . You can’t hear anything but the ringing in your ears, and you feel the hot asphalt biting into your skin when you finally hit the ground. You think you hear someone screaming, you’re not positive that it isn’t yourself. Your eyes manage to flutter open with an immense amount of effort. Someone’s hands are on you, and you realize it’s Rose who’s touching you and making so much noise. You feel yourself sway in her arms as you attempt to tell her you’re fine, that everything’s fine, but too quickly she’s blurring in your vision. There are other voices but at this point even they are too muffled to decipher. 

You lift a heavy hand out, and struggle to push out a breath as you try to find Rose in your fading vision; But, as soon as your hand has contact with something, the world is quiet, and dark and you’re opting to let the inciting drag of unconsciousness pull you in.


End file.
